


May-thology

by r3voluti0ns



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, Familiars, Mythology - Freeform, Witches, jsjsj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3voluti0ns/pseuds/r3voluti0ns
Summary: basically any and all things fantasy because mermay<<<<<





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i wrote this a long time ago so its kinda trash and im too lazy to format but hi im lee and im a slut for writing aaron burr and fantasy gn btw all of these are p much one shots

Alexander turned the pages of his spell book from the hold of a ship, New York bound. He had just turned thirteen, saddened that his mother wouldn’t be present to see him become a teenager. But that was besides the point now. He could get his familiar! The Hamilton family wasn’t exactly known for particularly spectacular familiars, just small animals and such. His mother’s was a small cat that barely had enough magical energy to take care of the two when they were sick—Alex stopped himself, pushing the painful thoughts away. He cast a quick spell, at least wanting to know a bit about his familiar before summoning them—it? A simple information spell, asking the Gods for insight. He wrote down a single question, restraining himself as not to irritate them. ‘What is their name?’ Was written crisply on the paper using a quill from a pure white dove. Alex flinched slightly as words began to materialize under the question. All it took was easy translation to find out that his name was ‘Aaron Burr’ Alex smiled brightly. “Burr..Aaron Burr...” He said quietly, as if testing the name on his tongue. Just knowing his familiar’s name was all the confidence he needed. He turned to his bag, grabbing everything he needed to preform the ritual; a silver knife and a piece of chalk. He drew a large pentagram on the water damaged wood of the ship, sitting directly on the top point of the star, just like he had practiced. Now it was time for the hard part.  
He had to say the mantra aloud without tripping over his words or alerting the crew members. Taking a moment to breathe, he took his shot at it “O miseras umbras benedixeris mihi familiaris meus in auxilium meum iudicia saecularia..sive bonum sive malum.” Alexander said, closing his eyes as if it would help him say it any better. To his surprise, the chalk started to glow slightly; success! Now for the final step, a blood sacrifice. He grabbed the silver knife, examining his reflection in the blade before pressing it to his fingertip, sharply inhaling as it broke skin. Warm blood bubbled out of the wound rapidly, but he made sure it fell in the center of the pentagram. Once he stopped bleeding, there was completely quiet, not even the churning waves being able to penetrate the silence.  
Then a blinding light came, brighter than anything Alex had ever seen. Once it dimmed enough for him to open his eyes, brownish—almost red eyes stared into his own Oak coloured ones.  
Alex fought the urge to squeal in joy, wanting to be the first to speak. “Pardon me, Are you Aaron Burr.. sir?” The other boy seemed to flinch, seeming almost the same age as Alex, but he had rather short hair black hair and.. were those cat ears? Hamilton guessed he could never truly escape his family’s history of feline familiars. Alex was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly miss Aaron begin to speak. “W-where the hell am I? this must be a mistake..” He said, scrambling away from Alex slightly. “Wait—calm down! We’re on a ship.. headed to New York City.” Alex explained, putting his hands up submissively. The other boy seemed to relax slightly quietly muttering something about New York and the city under his breath. Alex smiled, New York.. where he—no—they, would become new men.  
For a few minutes (that felt like hours), the two sat in silence. “Soo, uhm, you’re my familiar.. and my name is Alexander Hamilton.” Alex explained, Aaron nodding his head slightly in understanding.  
"Oh.. Oh! Uh...It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Master Hamilton...?" Burr said stiffly, causing Alex to cringe slightly. "Uhh, forget the whole 'master' thing, Just call me Alex. You're not like my pet or anything." the smaller boy said.  
Aaron cocked his head slightly but didn't say anything, so Alex quickly moved to the next conversation topic he could think of. “Uhh, I don’t kinkshame, but what’s up with the cat ears?”  
Burr flushed slightly and rubbed a hand over his ears slightly. "Well, all familiars have a human and animal form, some just lean towards one form rather than the other." He explained quietly and Alexander lit up. "So you're saying that you could like turn into a cat?" The young boy asked excitedly, leaning in closer.  
"I won't."  
"So you can! That’s so cool!"  
"It's kind of common knowledge.." Aaron said, clearly confused at Alexander's sudden excitement."Not on where I'm from. On Nevis, there weren't really any books about Familiars.. speaking of Familiars, what kind of stuff can you do anyways?”  
Aaron let out a quiet groan at the query, but Alexander either didn’t notice or didn’t care. “That depends, what do you want me do? earning a thoughtful look from the smaller boy. “ That doesn’t answer my question, but I was thinking like, making a pen float.. or something simple like that.”  
Aaron sighed, seeming to concentrate for a moment before  
moving his hand towards Alex’s pen, causing it to levitate slightly before drifting back down to the ground. “Nice.” Alex said cooly, eyes still fixed on his pen for a moment.  
“So, uh what comes next, I did the ritual, so do we just sit here?” Alex piped in, after the two had sat in silence for a while. His words had apparently pulled Aaron out of his train of thought, causing him to flinch just slightly. "I did a some calculations while you were talking, and the ship should arrive in a few hours. I don’t know about you, but I’m extremely exhausted and would like to go to sleep.” Burr said, making a request in the most neutral way possible.  
After a couple of seconds of consideration, Alex nodded. “Yeah.. A nap sounds great right now, this whole life changing magical ritual takes a lot out of ya, huh?” Alex said, shifting into a reclined position. Aaron would have responded with a noncommittal nod, if he wasn’t already fast asleep.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a prompt my bf made up for me- "He was, unfortunately, handsome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to update my actual story but its a lot easier to push out little one-shots i wrote months ago

Aaron slunk through the forest quietly, rubbing his stomach to soothe its hungry cries. Since the humans had come through during what they called a “hunting season” there was nothing left for the young werewolf to hunt for. Luckily, there was a man about the same age as him with a bright red hood on carrying a picnic basket. Aaron didn’t like to steal from humans, but he had to get back at them for ruining his hunting trails for at least another week. Aaron crept up on the man, snatching the picnic basket and giving his best snarl, tail thrashing wildly behind him. Just as Aaron was about to strike his victim turned around. He was, unfortunately, handsome. Aaron’s ears flattened against his head as the man stepped towards him, forgetting that many humans carried weapons with them. He shivered as the man started to close the distance between them slowly, with a small grin on his face. He flinched as he reaches a hand towards him, but was even more shocked when he began to scratch under Aaron’s chin lightly. The sensation made his tail wag embarrassingly, and the man looked satisfied. “Just as I thought,” he said in a haughty voice. “All dogs love that.” Aaron looked confused but then huffed as he processed his words. “I’m not a dog."


End file.
